Naruko x Satsuki Oneshots
by Countvideo
Summary: A collection of fem Naruto x Fem Sasuke one shots. Contains Yuri.
1. Chapter 1: Confession

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, also this will be a Yuri pairing between fem Naruto and fem Sasuke. Also this is my first fanfic so it won't be the best. I don't have a beta write(I think it's called that) and I am not the best at spelling or have the best grammar so, enjoy the oof. Also this will be a collection of one shots

Fem Naruto=Naruko

Fem Sasuke=Satsuki

Male Sakura=Sakuran(there were too many females, I had to balance it)(perfectly balanced as all things should be)

* * *

Satsuki had messed up, she had messed up bad. Satsuki was laying in a futon, next to the girl she just confessed her love to, and was in someone else's house.

Satsuki remembered she thought she was going to die so she finally confessed her love to Naruko, she just didn't expect to live.

Satsuki's dream of maybe going out with Naruko and eventually marrying her was ruined. Satsuki knew that Naruko was discussed with her and would never want to see her again, she would probably request a team change. Satsuki also knew that Naruko would also tell everyone about how she felt.

"Hey Satsuki" Naruko said interrupting Satsuki's pessimistic thoughts. "What" Satsuki responded knowing the worst was about to come. "When you confessed one the bridge to me, did you mean it" Naruko asked. Satsuki figured if she just said no then Naruko would believe her and everything would be ok "Yes" Satsuki said.

"Really" Naruko asked in a hopeful voice. "Y-yes" Satsuki replied in a slightly somber tone, wondering why she didn't just lie.

Naruko turned over and climbed on top of Satsuki. "N-naruko what are you doing" Satsuki said stunned before Naruko hugged her. "I love you too Satsuki" Naruko said.

'_This has to be one of Naruko's pranks right?' _Satsuki reasoned to herself. "What about Sakuran then?" Satsuki asked "Didn't you love him?" "No" Naruko responded "That was a lie, but I love you and I'll prove it."

Satsuki stared up at Naruko, she felt her heart start to race. The both of them stared at each other for a while. Naruko's turned away and a slight blush on her face.

'_I-is she stalling? Maybe she was just lying all along' _Satsuki thought. "H-how would I show you that I love you exactly?" Naruko asked, slightly embarrassed. Satsuki sighed and grabbed Naruko's wrist feeling her pulse.

"You really do love me." Satsuki said a bit shocked, her face turning red. There was an awkward silence between the two of them. "Does that mean you'll go out with me then!" Naruko said with excitement.

"Y-yes" Satsuki said under her breath. "Eh?... what was that I couldn't hear it" Naruko said getting a little too close to Satsuki. "I said y-yes." Satsuki said even quieter, her face was now completely red. "I love you Satsuki." Naruko said hugging said girl out of excitement.

Satsuki was reduced to a quivering, shy, mass. Naruko held her there for a moment as Satsuki composed herself and hugged Naruko back. "I-I love you too N-naruko" Satsuki whispered out.

* * *

~The next day~

Satsuki woke up first, she a weight on her chest and realized that both her and Naruko had fallen asleep and they were still hugging. Naruko muttered something about wanting ramen in her sleep, Satsuki smiled at that.

Satsuki was tempted to just lie there and fall back asleep next to her new lover, she blushed at that thought. After a few minutes Satsuki sighed and started to gently shake Naruko awake.

Naruko just held on tighter to Satsuki and said something about not wanting to get up. "Naruko you have to get up" Satsuki said sternly half of her wanting the weight off of her and the other half hoping that no one would walk in on them.

Naruko rose slightly and looked out the window seeing that the sun was just barely up. "But" Naruko yawned and went back to her previous position "It's so early." Satsuki sighed, "But we need to get up soon anyway." Satsuki tried to reason.

Naruko wouldn't budge and Satsuki was slowly starting to feel tired again. Satsuki pondered on how she would get Naruko up but the sleep was getting to her. "I-if you get up now I-I will give you a good-morning

k-kiss." Satsuki said pulling out her trump card and her face turning red.

Naruko immediately got up, still on top of Satsuki, upon hearing this news. "Will you really!" Naruko said with an almost shocking amount of energy considering her previous state. "Y-yes" Satsuki squeaked out and turned her head away.

Before Satsuki could react Naruko had already grabbed her face and sealed their lips. Satsuki was in complete shock but quickly calmed herself and relaxed. Naruko pulled back and stared into Satsuki's eyes, Satsuki mirrored her but with a slight blush.

"Hey Satsuki can I do that again" Naruko asked. Satsuki nodded and their lips met again.

The moment was ruined by Sakuran opening the door. "Hey are you guys awak…" Sakuran said and froze at the scene in front of him.

He screamed.

* * *

Author's note: I will try to update once a week but as I said this is my first fanfic and because I'm lazy this took me over a month to do. I made this mainly because Fem Sasuke x Fem Naruto is my favorite ship and there isn't a lot of fanfics out there which disappointed me so I made this. Also this takes place after the battle on the bridge in the land of waves arc.


	2. Chapter 2: Fatigue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own naruto, also this will be a yuri pairing between fem naruto and fem sasuke. Also this is my first fanfic so it won't be the best. I don't have a beta write and I am not the best at spelling or have the best grammar so, enjoy the oof. Also this will be a collection of one shots

Fem Naruto=Naruko

Fem Sasuke=Satsuki

* * *

Naruko pinned Satsuki down and got on top of her, they were both panting, covered in sweating, and exhausted to some extent. Satsuki was completely drained while Naruko on the other hand looked like she was only just out of breath.

"Ok Naruko, you win" Satsuki barely managed to get out. Naruko smirked at Satsuki before getting off her girlfriend. Satsuki finally relaxed and her sharingan turned back to her normal black eyes.

"Do you want to go again?" Naruko asked holding out her hand. They had both been training and sparring for most of the day. Satsuki shook her head and rolled over, trying to regain some of her strength. "Are you ready to stop?" Naruko asked, Satsuki rolled on her back again and nodded.

"Naruko, carry me." Satsuki said with slight embarrassment, she was too tired to walk home. "Ok" Naruko said with a smirk, she bent down and picked Satsuki up bridal style. "Naruko I meant on your back." Satsuki said flustered, her face was now a bright red.

"I know." Naruko said her smirk growing. "Then pu…" Satsuki's protests were silenced by Naruko kissing her. Satsuki looked away out of embarrassment and Naruko smiled at her.

Naruko walked in the back entrance of their house and took Satsuki to their bedroom and laid her on the bed. Satsuki had never felt more ready to go to sleep, she immediately got under the cover and within a few seconds she was asleep.

Naruko was standing there almost stunned, she had never seen Satsuki so exhausted. Naruko sighed, turned off the lights, and followed her girlfriend's example.

* * *

Next Day

Satsuki woke up first and felt like crap, her muscles ached and she realized her chakra hadn't recovered yet. Satsuki reasoned that she probably had chakra exhaustion and wouldn't be recovering anytime soon.

Naruko woke up next, she rolled over and buried her head in her pillow. Satsuki looked over at her and weakly stroked her head. "Good morning" Naruko said, her pillow muffling her words. "Good morning" Satsuki responded weakly.

Naruko sat up, stretched, and yawned. Naruko leaned over Satsuki and kissed her. "Feeling better?" Naruko asked staring into the other girl's eyes. "Not really." Satsuki answered not even wanting to speak.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Naruko asked with concern. "No, all I need is to rest and I should be better" Satsuki said laying back down.

Naruko began to stroke Satsuki's hair and stair at her. Satsuki was almost concerned with how comfortable she felt. It didn't take long for Satsuki to fall asleep again. Naruko stayed like that for almost 30 minutes before she finally decided to bathe and change clothes.

* * *

It was mid-day by the time Satsuki woke up again. Satsuki starred up at the ceiling and remembered how idiotic she was for getting into this situation. Satsuki recalled how she won the first few matches against Naruko easily but, she slowly felt more and more exhausted with each fight and by evening she could barely stand up.

Naruko walked into the bedroom, bringing Satsuki out of her thoughts. Satsuki sat up to see what Naruko wanted. "You're awake" Naruko said a bit surprised as she walked to Satsuki's side of the bed and sat down.

"Do you want me to bring you something to eat or drink" Naruko asked. "Yeah" Satsuki answered suddenly aware of her hunger. "Is ramen ok" Naruko asked, Satsuki nodded not expecting anything else.

Naruko was back in 4 minutes with a glass of water and a cup of ramen, they were gone within the minute. "Feeling better now" Naruko asked hugging Satsuki, she nodded. Naruko sniffed "You really need a bath" Naruko said giggling.

Satsuki glared at Naruko "I still can't walk so unless you're going to help me" Satsuki said sarcastically. Naruko came to a sudden realization "that's a great idea" Naruko said. "Wait Naruko…" Satsuki tried to stop her but she was too weak from the chakra exhaustion.

Naruko picked up Satsuki, bridal style again, and carried her off, she was too distracted with 'thoughts' of Satsuki to hear anything. Satsuki was reduced to a shy mass who realized Naruko could do whatever she wanted with her in this state.

Naruko had many nosebleeds. The end

Author's Note: Holy frick didn't expect so many views. I wrote this in one day because I couldn't think of anything and am exhausted. Hopefully I will have the energy to make another chapter next week. I hope you enjoyed.

P.S:I'm so exhausted I almost uploaded this with the fillers I used for line spaces.


	3. Chapter 3: Seduction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, also this will be a yuri pairing between fem Naruto and fem Sasuke. I promise there is not a lemon in this chapter. Also I still don't have a beta reader so oof.

Fem Naruto=Naruko

Fem Sasuke=Satsuki

* * *

Naruko stared at her girlfriend from across the table. Satsuki was reading something after training, like she usually did. Naruko was having a hard time forgetting what Satsuki looked like when she _'generously helped'_ her take a bath. Naruko was also recalling anytime she and Satsuki went to the hot springs together.

Naruko was slowly getting more and more _'frustrated'_ the more she recalled these events. Both girls have been going out for a month and Naruko thought that something more should have happened by then.

Naruko let out a sigh and Satsuki glanced in her direction, "Satsuki." Naruko said trying to get the girl's attention, "Have sex with me." Satsuki flinched, blushed, and moved her book over her face. "Why?" Satsuki managed to whimper out, still in shock.

"Because you are really cute and I want to make you feel good." Naruko answered, moving closer to Satsuki. Satsuki considered it but, she decided that she would probably faint from shyness if she did have sex with Naruko.

"I want to wait a bit longer" Satsuki whisper. "But why?" Naruko groaned out. " Because we have only just started to date." Satsuki said a bit more confident. "What do you mean we just started to date." Naruko retaliated "We have been going out for a month at least."

"And that is not that isn't that long to be going out Naruko." Satsuki said confidently. "But a month is like… forever." Naruko said with slight frustration. "Naruko." Satsuki said trying to calm the girl a bit "We could probably go and find that most couples we see outside have been together for more that a month."

Naruko sighed in disappointment and frustration, she laid her head on the table and muttered something that was too quiet for Satsuki to hear. Satsuki copied Naruko and sighed too but, she couldn't blame Naruko because she had no one to give her relationship advice except two massive perverts and a bunch of weird magazines.

Satsuki looked outside and realized how late it was and got up. "I'm going to bed make sure not to stay up too late" Satsuki said feeling her sudden sleepiness. "Satsuki, do you want me in bed with you or not." Naruko said with a small grin. Satsuki blushed and hit Naruko over the head with her book, just enough to make Naruko feel it.

Naruko was now alone with her thoughts and some ramen she made. Naruko remembered what Ero-sennin had told her, that most couples usually have sex in the first month of their relationship. That means that Satsuki wasn't attracted to Naruko right?

Naruko banged her head on the table not realizing that Ero-sennin was not talking about first-time relationships. It was only after a good twenty minute pessimistic mental break down that Naruko resolved herself to make Satsuki be attracted to her.

* * *

The Next Day

Naruko knew that she had to find someone to teach her to make Satsuki attracted to her. Naruko crossed Ero-sennin off the list because his definition of being attractive to women was to go to a club where they were paid to be attracted to you. Naruko also marked the Hokage off the list based on how her reacted to her Sexy jutsu, he hadn't been with a girl in years.

Naruko crossed Iruka off the list because she had asked for advice from him before and all she got was the standard 'just be yourself' talk. The only one Naruko had left to talk to was kakashi.

Naruko waited until missions were over and told Satsuki that she had something to do. Satsuki figured that Naruko just wanted go to Ichiraku ramen so she left her alone. Naruko waited until Satsuki was far away enough and then sprinted off in Kakashi's direction.

Naruko rounded a corner and was stopped by a tug on the back of her jacket. "Going somewhere?" kakashi asked, Naruko out of surprise and habit jumped back to get into a battle stance but just ended up tripping and falling on her back.

Naruko quickly got up and dusted herself off. "Kakashi-sensei please tell me how do I make a girl attracted to me?" Naruko asked. Kakashi looked at her weird "Why would you need to know that, you already have Satsuki." Naruko looked at the ground for a second "I mean how do I get Satsuki to have sex with me."

Kakashi was caught off guard for a second, he knew the two girls had been dating thanks to Sakuran letting everyone know but, he didn't realize that things had progressed that far. "Ok." Kakashi said, you could see the joy in Naruko's face. "What do I have to do?" Naruko asked, Kakashi pondered that question and studied Naruko a bit before he came to a conclusion.

"You have to lose the Jacket." Kakashi said, Naruko was stunned. "Look if you cut your hair and keep the jacket you could probably make a convincing boy." Kakashi said, Naruko started to realize that her jacket didn't show 'anything' at all.

Naruko nodded "What else do I need to do?" Naruko asked. "You need to be as physical as possible." Kakashi said, Naruko looked a bit confused. Kakashi pulled out a book and tossed it to Naruko. "Read that, it has plenty of examples." Kakashi said, Naruko nodded.

"You should also lose the pigtails, it makes you look childish." Kakashi said, Naruko took her pigtails out when he said that. "Also you might want to try and practice with your shadow clones." Kakashi spoke again. Naruko tied her jacket around her and made a shadow clone.

The transformation shocked her, she only had a tight black t-shirt under her jacket so she actually looked like a girl for once. Kakashi gave Naruko some more pointers and Naruko thanked him and ran off to get some ramen and practice what he told her.

* * *

It was almost sunset and Satsuki was starting to get concerned about where Naruko was before she heard the door open. Naruko quickly got rid of her jacket and hid the book Kakashi had given her. Satsuki was already in front of her.

"Where have you been?" Satsuki asked slightly concerned. "I was training." Naruko said before wrapping her arm around Satsuki's waist and cupping her chin, catching the girl of guard. "N-Naruko what are you…" Satsuki was interrupted by Naruko kissing her.

Naruko could tell what she was doing was working by the blush on Satsuki's face. Satsuki looked away shyly realizing that Naruko was pressing her 'assets' up against her. Naruko intertwined one of her hands with Satsuki. "I love you." Naruko whispered in Satsuki' s ear.

Naruko finished off by kissing Satsuki's neck, earning a surprised gasp from the girl. Naruko released Satsuki and sat at the table. Naruko made sure that instead of laying her head down like she normally does, she crossed her arms under her chest and pushed her breasts up a bit.

It took awhile but Satsuki was finally able to recover and go back to reading her book before Naruko sat down next to her. Naruko rested her head on the other girl's shoulder, grabbed one her arms and pressed it against one of her breasts, and she started to rub Satsuki's thigh.

Satsuki couldn't take it, her face was more red than it had ever been, she looked at Naruko who just stared back at her with innocent eyes. "What's wrong Satsuki?" Naruko asked, Satsuki didn't realized how hard she had been breathing. "I'll do anything to make you feel better." Naruko whispered directly into Satsuki's ear.

Satsuki knew she wouldn't be able to focus enough to read now. "I must be tired." Satsuki blurted out, she got up and walked to her bedroom as fast as she could. Naruko was right behind her with a smirk on her face.

Satsuki grabbed her night clothes from a dresser and went in her bathroom to get changed. Satsuki suddenly realized how much Naruko had affected her in those few moments. Naruko was already in bed by the time Satsuki came out, she was ready to finally make Satsuki want her.

Satsuki turned off the lights and climbed in her bed, she made sure she was turned away from Naruko. "Satsuki~." Naruko moaned out, she wrapped her arms around Satsuki's waist, pressed her breasts against Satsuki's back and nibbled on Satsuki's ear.

Satsuki gasped loudly, she was expecting Naruko to try something but she wasn't expecting this. "N-Naruko… w-what are you doing?" Satsuki finally managed to get out. "I want you so bad." Naruko said directly into Satsuki's ear making the older girl flinch slightly.

"I want you too." Satsuki said unable to control herself. "Does that mean we can have sex?" Naruko asked knowing she won. Satsuki tried to gather her willpower and stop herself but she couldn't. "Yes." Satsuki finally answered,

Naruko pulled back and then got on top of Satsuki revealing that she was only in her bra and panties. Satsuki was embarrassed beyond anything she had ever felt before and was unable to look at Naruko. Naruko intertwined her hands with Satsuki's and stared down at the girl.

Naruko brought her lips to meet Satsuki's

* * *

The end

**Author's note:** This will have a second part which will have a lemon, I was going to put in this chapter but it's too long. I honestly didn't expect this chapter to be this long and before making this wondered how I would get this to 800 words. I didn't expect all of the favorites/Follows from last chapter or all of the views and it makes me really happy, Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4: seduction part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, also this will be a Yuri pairing between fem Naruto and fem Sasuke. Also this is my first fanfic so it won't be the best. This chapter contains a lemon.

* * *

Naruko pulled back from her kiss with Satsuki, both girls gasped for air. Satsuki hadn't realized that Naruko pinned her arms to her sides. Satsuki could hear the beating of her heart in her chest, a part of her was extremely nervous but another part of her was a bit excited.

Naruko was more than happy, she couldn't believe she went from being on her own and having everyone hate her to having people who cared about her and a girlfriend who loved her. Naruko grabbed the bottom of Satsuki's shirt "Can I?"

Satsuki blushed and after a second nodded, she looked away as she felt Naruko pull her shirt over her head. The urge to suddenly cover up her exposed chest came to Satsuki but she resisted it, she had never felt more exposed in her life.

Naruko stared at the other girl's chest almost mesmerized before snapping out of her trance and taking her bra off. Satsuki's urge to cover up became almost unbearable for Satsuki when she realized that Naruko was staring at her chest. Naruko came out of her trance again and remembered the book Kakashi gave her.

Naruko thought for a second before kissing Satsuki's neck, Satsuki gasped loudly, she was still looking away from Naruko and didn't notice when Naruko moved herself, Naruko's boobs suddenly touching her chest did not help.

Naruko was slightly surprised by Satsuki's reaction making her wonder if the girl was sensitive around her neck. Naruko slowly kissed her way down to Satsuki's chest before looking up at the girl who was panting slightly and her face was completely red, Naruko didn't realize how turned on she was making Satsuki.

Naruko took one of Satsuki's nipples in her mouth and sucked on it causing Satsuki to moan softly. Naruko pushed one of her legs in between Satsuki's causing the girl to again but louder.

After a few seconds of Naruko sucking on Satsuki's breasts, Naruko slid her hand in Satsuki's pants and started to rub her pussy. Satsuki let out another moan and her breath increased. Naruko kissed Satsuki and forced her tongue into Satsuki's mouth this time,

Satsuki was panicking in her mind, she had never felt something like this before, and she felt like her heart was going to explode. Satsuki felt Naruko rub her clit, Satsuki moaned, breaking her and Naruko's kiss she arched her back realizing that she was about to cum.

"N-Naruko I'm about to- Satsuki wasn't able to finish her sentence as she climaxed and moaned loudly. Naruko pulled her hand out of Satsuki's pants and licked Satsuki's juices off her hand. Satsuki stared at the ceiling as she recovered and then she felt Naruko taking her pants and panties off.

"Naruko didn't we just… you know, aren't we done?" Satsuki asked hoping Naruko wasn't planning on turning her into a shy, quivering mess again. "Nope." Naruko said taking off her own panties. Satsuki didn't have time to react as Naruko started to rub their pussies together.

Satsuki couldn't believe what Naruko was doing, it somehow felt even better than when Naruko was using her hand. Naruko heard Satsuki moan out, Naruko increased her pace slightly.

Naruko rubbed her breast against Satsuki's and she kissed her neck, causing Satsuki to moan louder. Satsuki felt like she was about to lose her mind it felt so good, she tried to focus herself but couldn't. Naruko kissed Satsuki and pushed her tongue into her mouth again, she could feel Satsuki moan into the kiss.

Satsuki wrapped her arms around Naruko, she could barely think anymore. Naruko was a better off than Satsuki but she too could also feel her mind start to slip. Naruko broke the kiss and stared the girl beneath her, she was panting heavily and her face was somehow even more red than before.

Naruko could feel herself about to climax and increased her pace. "Satsuki I'm about to cum." Naruko panted out, Satsuki nodded in acknowledgement too lost in pleasure to respond properly. Naruko and Satsuki both moaned out at the same time as they came.

Naruko climbed off of Satsuki and collapsed on the bed exhausted, Satsuki was in a similar state. "I love you Satsuki." Naruko said breaking the silence. "I-I love you too Naruko." Satsuki barely got out she was so exhausted.

A few minutes passed before any of them said anything. "How did it feel?" Naruko asked looking at Satsuki hoping she didn't disappoint her. "It felt good." Satsuki replied slightly embarrassed, she began to wonder something though. "Naruko, how did you get so good?" Satsuki asked, she looked at Naruko. "I practiced." Naruko said proudly, Satsuki nodded before she thought what Naruko said over and she turned to the girl.

"**Who the hell did you practice with?"**

* * *

Author's note: she used shadow clones. It isn't as good as I hoped it would be but its my first lemon so I guess its ok. This is also a bit shorter than I wanted but the last chapter was pretty long so I guess it's fine.


	5. Chapter 5 Fusion part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, also this will be a yuri pairing between fem Naruto and fem Sasuke. Also this is my first fanfic so it won't be the best. I'm going to try and write something a bit more linear for a few chapters so I can actually see if I could write the full Naruto story as a fanfiction. This will start at when Satsuki gets the curse mark and end at the beginning of the Tsunade arc. Also I might take my last two chapters down for a bit I will explain more in the Author's note.

* * *

Orochimaru had just placed the curse mark on Satsuki, the first step towards his goal, and was about to take his leave before a kunai came from his right. The kunai missed, he didn't even have to dodge it, he looked to the person who threw the kunai and to his surprise it was Naruko.

Naruko was barely standing, she could feel a burning pain throughout her body and was holding her stomach where the new seal was. Naruko didn't see Satsuki but she heard her screams and she was pissed, the pain increased slowly with each second.

Naruko stared down Orochimaru, he was surprised that Naruko was still conscious, he knew the Anbu would be chasing after him soon but he still wanted to 'test' Naruko. Naruko jumped at Orochimaru, he took a few steps back, and she fell on his previous spot, Naruko stayed there for a moment, trying to catch her breath.

"Are you mad that I hurt your precious Satsuki?" Orochimaru asked, Naruko glared up at him, she was getting more and more angry and frustrated with him. Naruko suddenly felt the pain intensify, she put her hand on the seal again.

"Naruko get out of there your in no condition to fight." Sakuran yelled a bit ashamed that he let both of his teammates down. Naruko completely ignored Sakuran, she was in so much pain at this point she could barely think or hear anything, she only knew one thing, that she was going to kill Orochimaru.

A dark red chakra covered Naruko to Orochimaru and Sakuran's surprise. The seal that Orochimaru place was a new seal and was meant to fuse the Kyuubi's and Naruko's chakra together, the seal was not meant to fuse a tail of the Kyuubi's chakra to Naruko's chakra right after it had been placed. Naruko felt the pain increase to unbearable levels before it suddenly just stopped, her entire body felt sore but other than that she felt great.

Orochimaru and Sakuran watched in shock as the dark chakra dissipated and Naruko emerged with two fox ears and a fox tail. Naruko was unaware of these changes as she charged at Orochimaru, he jumped backwards to another tree branch. "As much as I would like to play I will be taking my leave now, so long Naruko." Orochimaru said before he melted into the tree.

Naruko punched a tree with anger, Orochimaru had just came out of nowhere made a mess of them and just left. Orochimaru did want to stay but giving someone the curse mark takes a lot of chakra and he wanted to rest for whatever anbu was coming his way.

Naruko ran over to Satsuki, she was already passed out from the pain. "Is she ok?" Naruko asked stroking Satsuki's head. "I don't know but are you ok?" Sakuran said looking up at Naruko new features, Sakuran realized that Naruko's whisker marks and k9s were a bit more pronounced and her pupils were slited. "What do you mean I feel fine." Naruko said still oblivious to her changes.

"I'm asking why do you have a fox tail and fox ears." Sakuran said surprising Naruko slightly, she felt the top of her head with her hand and touched an ear, she panicked. "What the hell is this." Naruko shouted, her tail started moving back and forth slowly. "Naruko just calm do- "How do you expect me to be calm when I have these." Naruko interrupted Sakuran and referenced her ears and tail.

"I'm sure that it will be ok Naruko I'm sure the hokage can fix whatever that man did to you and Satsuki." Sakuran said trying to calm Naruko and himself a bit. Naruko let out a sigh but agreed with Sakuran's logic and stopped freaking out.

* * *

Naruko and Sakuran both made a small shelter so they could rest a bit after what just happened, especially Satsuki who had still not woken up at this point. Sakuran made a few traps while Naruko looked after her girlfriend, who had developed a fever. Naruko attempted to take the first night watch but Sakuran didn't let her.

Naruko and Sakuran eventually switched out and Naruko was almost at 100% again. Naruko smirked as she say a squirrel run out of the bushes and in her direction, she immediately pulled out her kunai and threw it in front of the squirrel. "You know if you are going to stalk someone then you shouldn't be so loud." Naruko shouted in the three unknown ninjas' direction.

Naruko had already woke Sakuran up when she heard people watching them, he go up and came next to Naruko's side. Three sound ninja came out of the bushes one was wrapped up in bandages like a mummy, another was normal and had black spiky hair and, the last was a girl with long, straight black hair and black eyes.

The guy in bandages said something about fox ears. "Look we are only here for Satsuki so just wake her up so we can fight her and we can let you two live." the sound ninja with spiky hair said. Naruko started to almost growl at them.

* * *

Author's note: So I know this was a bit shorter than I would like but please don't hurt me I just want to get this out today and not jump into a long fight scene. Also about me possible taking down the last two chapters well my parents are on the verge of finding out and if they want to read this I really don't want them to see the sex scene. I will hopefully see you all next week.


	6. Chapter 6 Fusion part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, also this will be a yuri pairing between fem Naruto and fem Sasuke. Also this is my first fanfic so it won't be the best. I'm going to try and write something a bit more linear for a few chapters so I can actually see if I could write the full Naruto story as a fanfiction. So my parents didn't find out so that's good.

* * *

Dosu, Zaku, and Kin stared down Naruko and Sakuran. Zaku was about to charge at Naruko and Sakuran before Dosu stopped him. "Freshly dug up dirt, it's obviously a trap." Dosu said before pulling up one of the traps that Sakuran had set.

The three sound ninja jumped above the traps, Sakuran took this opportunity to cut a rope which triggered another trap. A giant log flew toward the sound ninja, Dosu formed a hand-sign and put his hand to the log, it disintegrated.

Naruko suddenly cried out in pain and covered her fox ears. "Naruko what's wrong" Sakuran said turning to Naruko. Naruko was completely frozen from the pain and feel to her knees, Sakuran turned back to the sound Ninja and just before they landed a green blur came out of the bushes and kicked the sound ninja back.

The 'blur' stopped spinning and revealed himself to be Rock Lee. "Lee what are you doing here." Sakuran asked not really caring why he was here just thankful that he was. "I saw this squirrel with a paper bomb on its back so I knew something must be wrong." Lee said referencing the squirrel on his shoulder.

"Get lost unless you want to lose your life." Dosu said glaring at this 'new arrival'. "I won't" Lee said defiantly. "It's your life to lose." Dosu yelled as he charged at Lee. Lee pulled up a big root from one of the trees from the ground and blocked Dosu's attack with it, the root shattered and Naruko yelled in pain again.

"I know there is a trick to your attack so I won't bother dodging it." Lee said. Dosu charged at Lee again but Lee kicked him up into the air, wrapped him in bandages, and slammed him into the ground. Zaku was able to soften the ground and Dosu was mostly unharmed.

Dosu charged at Lee again before he was able to recover from using the hidden lotus, Lee was able to dodge Dosu's attack. Both Lee and Naruko cried out at the same time and covered their ears. "You may be able to dodge my attacks and you may be pretty fast but this device on my arm allows me to amplify sound and control the direction where it goes with chakra." Dosu explained.

Dosu charged at Sakuran, ready to get things over with, Lee ran and tried to kick and stop Dosu but Dosu dodged his kick and threw a punch at him. Lee blocked the punch but Dosu used his device to amplify the sound and cause Lee to pass out and for Naruko to cry out again.

Now that Lee was out of the way Dosu held down Sakuran. "Zaku you can have Satsuki." Dosu said, Sakuran attempted to break free of Dosu's grip but he was too strong. Zaku laughed and started to walk to where Satsuki was sleeping, Naruko attempted to get up and stop him, she was still weak from that sound devices attack, Kin grabbed her and pulled both of her pigtails before Naruko could do anything.

Naruko was getting more and more pissed off, she hadn't been able to do anything for the past few minutes while Lee was getting beat up because her ears were too sensitive thanks to that snake guy and now someone was trying to kill the person she cared most about. Naruko's pain suddenly became almost non-existent as she her body stopped using her normal chakra and switched to her(hint hint) red chakra.

Naruko attempted to lunge at Zaku but kin stopped her, Naruko pulled out a kunai and cut her pigtails off and used said kunai to try and slash Zaku but her moved out of the way at the last second.

Naruko jumped back from Zaku and made some half-dead shadow clones, Naruko was too angry to notice that her chakra control became that messed up from her transformation. Naruko charged at Zaku again, this time she hit Zaku and knocked him out. Kin and Dosu where shocked, Dosu was the first to react and hit the ground to create a sound wave.

Naruko covered one of her ears and glared at Dosu before she jumped at him, Dosu jumped back. Naruko jumped at him again and knocked him out, she paused and glared at kin.

Kin was terrified and knew she couldn't win, she 'retreated'.

* * *

**Author's Note:**Sorry for not updating last week but I started my job this week and last week was my last free week so I wanted a break. Also this chapter is a bit short sorry for that too and I was planning on the fight going more like the cannon fight and not end so suddenly but Naruto was able to posible kill Haku who was stronger than the sound ninja so I think this works. I have had a hard few weeks and like I said started my first job so I have been exhausted this week.

I hope everyone had a good week and I will hopefully see you next week. I may try and write my next chapter on the weekend so I might update sooner or later next week you have been warned.

just looked at the word count this isn't short what the frick I was just watching anime all day


	7. Chapter 7 Fusion part 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, also this will be a yuri pairing between fem Naruto and fem Sasuke. Also this is my first fanfic so it won't be the best. I'm going to try and write something a bit more linear for a few chapters so I can actually see if I could write the full Naruto story as a fanfiction.

* * *

Naruko turned around and looked up to the two figures in the trees, Tenten and Neji. The first conclusion the both of them came to upon seeing their fallen teammate and this wild-idiot that now has a fox tail and fox ears. This conclusion made sense to Tenten because of the ominous chakra but, Neji threw this idea out the window because he knew Lee wouldn't engage in a fight with team 7.

Tenten was about to jump down but Neji stopped her and he jumped down himself. "Are you the one who did this to Lee." Neji asked suddenly aware that a second ominous chakra had appeared. "No I'm not." Naruko said turning to where the second chakra was coming from.

"Hand over your scroll and we won't have to hurt you." Satsuki said, she was covered in black marks. "That's not going to happen." Neji said moving into his gentle fist stance. "Satsuki, what are you doing, these guys helped us they aren't are enemies." Naruko said hoping what she said would bring Satsuki back to her senses.

Satsuki pulled out a kunai and activated her sharingan as she charged at Neji, she attempted to stab him but Neji dodged her attack. Naruko was stunned for a moment before she tackled her girlfriend and pinned her wrists.

"Naruko what are you doing?" Satsuki asked glaring at the girl on top of her. "No! What are you doing Satsuki?" Naruko shouted, Satsuki realized that she wasn't going to get anywhere like this, she kicked Naruko in the stomach and pushed her off of her.

Naruko was launched back a few feet but she landed on her feet and was relatively fine other than her being completely shocked when Satsuki kicked her. Satsuki stood up and quickly pulled out and threw some shuriken at Naruko.

Naruko pulled out a kunai and blocked most of the shuriken and had to dodge a few, Satsuki charged at Naruko and swung at her with her kunai. Naruko blocked her attack with her kunai, Satsuki attempted to knee Naruko but Naruko was able to grab her knee and stop her.

Red chakra started to surround (she was still using her demonic chakra this whole time but it wasn't as active)Naruko again as she kicked Satsuki in her side, Satsuki was thrown to the side for a few meters. "I don't care if I have to stop you but I'm not going to let you do this Satsuki." Naruko shouted as Satsuki stood back up.

Satsuki made a few handsignes and shot a bunch of small fireballs at Naruko, she jumped to avoid them, she only realized her mistake after she saw a massive Fireball aimed at her. A combination of fear and instincts took over Naruko as she made a fireball of her own to counter Satsuki's.

Naruko could feel all of the air leave her lunges and her chakra drain from making that fireball. Satsuki, getting slightly frustrated, charged at Naruko once more, Naruko knew she wouldn't be able to stop Satsuki without hurting her and she had one last idea to turn Satsuki back to normal.

Naruko ran towards Satsuki and instead of attacking her, she wrapped arms around Satsuki. "Satsuki please stop this" Naruko shouted in desperation, Satsuki paused for a moment and the strange marks on her body started to recede.

"Naruko." Satuski said, wrapping her arms around Naruko, "I'm sorry Naruko." Naruko could hear Satsuki was crying, Naruko looked up at Satsuki. "Satsuki, what's wrong" Naruko asked, Satsuki tightened her grip on Naruko and buried her head in Naruko's head.

"I'm okay." Satsuki said, Naruko tightened her grip on Satsuki too and held her like that for a bit. Naruko would have to question Satsuki about that later and the lesser but still ominous feeling coming from her neck but this was fine for now.

Sakuran glared at the two of them with jealousy, still upset that he lost Satsuki to Naruko. Neji eventually woke Lee up and team guy left team 7.

"Naruko what happened to your hair and why do you have fox ears and a tail?" Satsuki asked just now noticing her changes. "I think it has something to do with what that snake girl did to me." Naruko said a bit upset remembering that she wasn't able to protect Satsuki from Orochimaru. "And my hair got cut while fighting these guys." Naruko said pointing to the two unconscious sound nin.

"What scroll did they Have?" Satsuki asked, Sakuran dug through the sound nin's stuff for a second or two before he held up an earth scroll. Satsuki nodded, glad to at least have a scroll after Orochimaru burned their last one.

"You two look exhausted, you should rest for a bit and then we can find a new place." Satsuki said making Naruko suddenly aware of her 'strange' exhaustion. Naruko felt like all of here chakra was exhausted even though it felt like she had even more than usual, Naruko closed her eyes and focused on her chakra.

Naruko realized that her chakra felt slightly different and that she had a second type of chakra that felt nothing like her usual chakra, it felt almost demonic and small like it had been drained somehow.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I think I did a lot better on this chapter compared to the last. The next chapter is going to be kind of depressing for Satsuki so oof. This chapter is a bit shorter than the last but I think it's higher quality so it balances. I started writing this Tuesday and I only got to the part where Neji stops Tenten but it is an improvement.

Writing this chapter gave me an idea for making an actually serious Naruko x Satsuki fanfic and I may turn this series of chapters into one if you guys want me to. See you next week.


	8. Chapter 8 Fusion part 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, also this will be a yuri pairing between fem Naruto and fem Sasuke. Also this is my first fanfic so it won't be the best. I'm going to try and write something a bit more linear for a few chapters so I can actually see if I could write the full Naruto story as a fanfiction.

* * *

Satsuki looked down at the familiar scene before her, both of her parents were lay dead before her, the only difference was her younger self standing in front of her. "If… if only we were stronger." the younger Satsuki said looking up at her older counterpart, "Then they wouldn't have had to die." Satsuki took a step backwards, trying to escape the recreation of her parents' deaths.

"Only if we were stronger then they wouldn't have had to die" the young Satsuki said, Satsuki steadied herself, she had Naruko now and other than still wanting to kill Itachi all she needed was Naruko. "I can give you power." Satsuki's younger self said as she pulled off her face to reveal Orochimaru's face.

"I don't need your power I will become strong on my own." Satsuki said glaring back at Orochimaru. "If you had power then you could have saved them." Orochimaru argued with a creepy grin on his face.

"That doesn't matter anymore because I have Naruko." Satsuki said, what Orochimaru said hurt but she wasn't going to give in. Orochimaru began to laugh as the world changed around them, they were both back in the forest with Naruko and another Orochimaru in front of her, they both of them were facing each other and in fighting stances.

Satsuki found she was unable to move as she watched the other Orochimaru kill Naruko. "This is what being weak gets you." Orochimaru said, as Satsuki, able to move again, ran to Naruko's body and fell to her knees staring at horror at her dead girlfriend.

Satsuki could feel everything shatter around her as she held Naruko, she was too focused to hear her name being called.

* * *

Satsuki immediately shot up, completely panicking she looked to her left and saw Naruko sitting next to her. Satsuki said her girlfriend's name and took the said gf into her arms, Naruko embraced Satsuki back as she cried into her shoulder.

It had been like this for a few days now, ever since Orochimaru put the curse mark on her, Satsuki would have the same nightmare and Naruko would sense this and wake her up. Naruko pulled away from her hug with Satsuki, put her arms on the girl's shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes. "Satsuki what is this nightmare about." Naruko said in a stern voice, Satsuki had refused to tell her every time she asked and it was breaking Satsuki and it was breaking Naruko to see her like that and she had enough.

"I would rather not say." Satsuki said turning her gaze away from Naruko's. "Satsuki." Naruko pleaded burying her head in Satsuki's chest, "I can see how much this is affecting you and I… I don't want to see you like that." Satsuki began to stroke Naruko's head, being careful to avoid Naruko's fox ears the last time she touched them Naruko let out a squeal that alerted some nearby enemy nin.

The both of them sat there for a few minutes until Satsuki took a deep breath and told Naruko about her dream. After Satsuki finished her explanation Naruko brought Satsuki back into a hug. "I promise that I'll find a way to break this mark." Naruko whispered reassuringly into Satsuki's ear.

* * *

Next day

Satsuki looked up into the blue cloudless sky, it was hopeless, tomorrow is the last day of the chunin exams and they still only had an earth scroll, well two, one from the enemies that Satsuki alerted by touching Naruko's sensitive ears.

Satsuki got up from her place in a tree, tired of her pessimistic thoughts, she began to make her way to the nearest stream to fill up her cantine. Satsuki wasn't even gone for five minutes and there was already an enemy standing next to Naruko and Sakura, from what Satsuki could tell he had just beaten or threatened Naruko into handing over their scroll.

Satsuki jumped down from her position in the trees and quickly but silently came up behind the man, she pulled out her kunai and pinned him to the ground with her kunai against his throat.

"Satsuki let him go, he's not an enemy." Sakuran said while Naruko just pulled Satsuki off him. "Naruko was about to open the scroll and he stopped her." Sakuran explained, Satsuki gave Naruko a glare, Naruko's ears and tail dropped as she blushed and looked away.

Satsuki sighed at her girlfriends stupidity but it didn't surprise her. "Sorry from where I was it looked like you were about to take the scroll from my idiot of a girlfriend." Satsuki said causing Naruko to start sweating.

"It's no problem but please be a bit gentler next time." Kabuto said pushing up his glasses. "Now as I was saying do you want want a heaven scroll." Kabuto said prompting Naruko jump up in excitement and Satsuki to scoff at her stupidity.

* * *

**Author's note:** I started this Thursday because I was inspired but only started again yesterday so I guess it's still progress. I don't have much to say here except see you next week bye.


	9. Quick update

So uh… I'm not abandoning this fanfic it's just bad timing I promise. I didn't post a chapter last week because it was the fourth of july and I had a break from work so I decided to take a break then and today was my cousin's birthday party so I had to go to that and was unable to write something today.

I do plan on writing a chapter tomorrow or making a new fanfic because I want to get as much Fem Naru x Fem Sasu out there as possible so if you don't see an update for this fanfic by around 9pm then unless something bad happened I should have made a new fanfic. I'm not going to abandon this one but it might be two weeks before it gets its next update so I can play catch up with the new fanfic.

So unless I get ran over by a clown car I should post either a new chapter or new fanfic tomorrow. See ya.


	10. Chapter 10 Fusion part 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and I don't have a beta writer so this story's quality might not be up to the best of standards. This will be a Yuri pairing between female Naruto and female Sasuke so you have been warned.

* * *

Satsuki let out a sigh, her girlfriends recent 'power' was slightly concerning to her, Naruko lost the ability to make shadow clones but was able to restore her chakra somehow and become even stronger in this 'restored state'. Using this new power Naruko was able to defeat some enemy nin, with the help of kabuto guiding them, and get a heaven scroll.

Satsuki found out that she was unable to use her sharingan for more than a few seconds because of the curse mark. Team 7 was already in the end room(idk what its called) and just opened both of their scrolls causing a cloud of smoke to appear along with a silhouette of a man.

"You did well to make it this far Naru…" Iruka unable to finish his sentence, noticed Naruko and her changes and was too stunned to even say anything. "Naruko are you…" Iruka finally asked, Naruko shook her head.

"I only look like this." Naruko said causing the rest of her team to become very confused. "What are you talking about." Satsuki asked making Naruko and Iruka become very nervous. "Oh… uh it's nothing you need to worry about." Iruka nervously blurted out, Satsuki was slightly suspicious but decided to ask Naruko about it later.

"Naruko, how did this happen." Iruka asked, Naruko quickly explained how the 'evil snake pervert' caused her changes. Iruka took Naruko out of the room leaving Satsuki and Sakuran to have a break.

"...So how did this happen again." The Hokage asked, Naruko, Iruka and, the Hokage were sitting in a private room, leaving all of the other genin left wondering what was happening and when they could go home.

"I told you already, this weird snake pervert came out of nowhere and messed with the seal… or something." Naruko explained for the second time, although with her attitude it might as well have been the one-thousandth time.

"Show me the seal." the Hokage said, Naruko didn't move. "Where is it?" Naruko asked never recalling that she had a seal on her body. "It's on your stomach." the Hokage answered, Naruko lifted up her shirt and looked at her stomach and… nothing was there.

"You have to focus your chakra for the seal to appear." the Hokage instructed, Naruko began to focus her chakra and the seal appeared. To the Hokage it looked like Orochimaru used a five pronged seal and that ended up fusing with the seal that held the kyuubi.

"So… can you change me back." Naruko asked, just from looking at the seal the Hokage knew Naruko was more or less fusing with the kyuubi and while he could get rid of the five pronged seal it would only slow down the fusion and fix any chakra control issues.

The Hokage shook his head, he had no was to reverse the process he honestly wasn't even sure how something like this could happen. "What do you mean?" Naruko asked still not understanding fully.

"Naruko tell me everything that happened in the best detail you can when Orochimaru placed that seal on you." Naruko quickly told the Hokage what happened… again. "It seem like you used the Kyuubi's chakra during your fight with Orochimaru." the Hokage explained.

"To put it simply it seems you have began to fuse with the Kyuubi." The Hokage said, Naruko sat there for a moment in silence. "What!" Naruko shouted unable to believe what the Hokage was saying.

"Are you saying I'm going to turn into a fox?" Naruko asked still panicking and imagining the worst case scenario of will Satsuki still love me when I'm a fox. "Calm down Naruko the only difference you should have is the addition of more tails later on." the Hokage said trying not to laugh at Naruko's reaction.

* * *

Satsuki decided that no matter what she was going to become a chunin because the chunin exams are actual hell and she refuses to take them again. Satsuki was optimistic about the chunin exams at first but then she got a weird tattoo and her girlfriend turned half fox but the worst part of it is that she is stuck in a room with Sakuran's constant complaining without Naruko.

" ...don't you agree Satsuki." Sakuran asked, Satsuki looked up at him and nodded not even hearing the rest of what he was saying. "So… you're in love with Naruko, right?" Sakuran asked, Satsuki nodded again already knowing where this was going and not liking it.

"What do you see in her?" Sakuran asked half from curiosity and half because he was jealous. "When I'm surrounded by guys like you Naruko doesn't seem so bad." Satsuki said hoping that would crush Sakuran enough to give up.

"But seriously." Sakuran said almost ready to kill Naruko just from her stealing Satsuki away from her. Satsuki let out a sigh, she wished Naruko was back already so Sakuran wouldn't ask her stuff like this.

* * *

**A/N:**I'm lazy so this is out a day late. I promise i haven't given up on this… yet, but I do want to try and do a one-shot for the next chapter because it has been a while since I have done one of those and that kind of defeats the point of this fanfic. I'm going to be honest I don't really like the idea I started fusion with so its kind of a pain to write it now… I still want to finish it though. See you after the next two weeks.


	11. Ch11 YOU ASKED FOR IT SO, HERE YOU GO

I know this is long and not Naruko x Satsuki but please read it.

So this post is for my friend, my buddy, my pal that I know from Wattpad. If all of you are confused that's fine I will explain, I am talking about the friend, my buddy, my pal who copied my fanfic put it into google translate or something, changed the fanfic to Spanish and, decided to post it on to Wattpad. I have one word for you: Stop.

It takes a lot of effort for someone like me, a lazy bastard who hates writing and only wants to draw anime, to write something like this on a consistent basis and to see some fucking asshole like you just skip all of that effort and get views really pisses me off. I could say something like you are garbage or something similar but no I will give you an ultimatum.

If you don't stop then, I will, stopping is honestly very tempting and I mean how can you copy my work if I'm not posting it in the first place. I put all of the chapters of this fanfic and my other one on Wattpad just so you know(they are in english) they are of the same titles(exept I put brackets around oneshots because I'm stupid). I will post one more chapter of this fanfic and my other fanfic, if I see that you have not taken down the chapters that you have copied from me or have copied the one chapter I posted I will quit writing this.

I still have the stories and ideas in my head so whatever you do it doesn't matter to me but also who else's work have you copied I wonder. For anyone wondering you can find the fanfic on Wattpad my putting in 'Naruko x Satsuki Wattpad' into google, I have the same profile name on there as on here and my fanfics are in english while his are in spanish. I hope everyone is having a nice weekend so far because I know I'm not.

(Splitting this up after it was written to make it easier to read, It might not make total sense but whatever)


	12. Chapter 12 Sisters

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and I don't have a beta writer so this story's quality might not be up to the best of standards. This will be a Yuri pairing between female Naruto and female Sasuke so you have been warned.

Satsuki = fem Sasuke

Naruko = fem Naruto

* * *

**Extra:**This chapter contain psudo-incest because I thought this was kind of interestiing but not talked about at all. Also this takes place after the war and Naruko and Satsuki are not dating… yet.

* * *

"Onee-chan, are you getting in bed?" Naruko asked, Satsuki let out a sigh. Naruko had weasled her way into her home and her bed using this. As soon as Naruko found out that Satsuki and her were the reincarnation of two sisters, she began to call Satsuki 'Onee-chan.'

Satsuki hated this, mainly because she was in love with Naruko, Satsuki had been sister-zoned. Naruko had used this sister excuse to become closer to Satsuki and sleep with her tonight, it didn't help that Satsuki was leaving tomorrow to 'atone for her sins.'

Satsuki knew she was only using 'atone for her sins' as an excuse to escape from Naruko, she only had to last one more day and then she didn't have to control her 'sinful impulses.'

"Isn't that a little small on you?" Satsuki commented on Naruko's pajamas, they seemed way to small for Naruko and her… her… chest region. "I guess so… I always sleep in the nude so I don't have pajamas that fit me anymore." Naruko said, satsuki usually slept in the nude too but bought a dark blue robe so that she wouldn't be… as tempted to do things to Naruko.

"Is it ok if I just sleep nude, Onee-chan?" Naruko asked innocently enough not realizing the panic she was sending Satsuki through. "No way." Satsuki blurted out before she could think, Naruko looked at her questioningly.

"But we're both girls so it doesn't matter." Naruko said, causing Satsuki more pain than she would admit. "If it helps you we can both sleep in the nude." Naruko said getting up and opening up Satsuki's robe before she could respond.

"No!" Satsuki shouted, pushing Naruko back and onto the floor. Satsuki paused for a moment, staring down at Naruko for a second, she then quickly redid her robe. Naruko was stunned, she didn't understand why Satsuki would do something like this.

It took a moment of thinking on both Naruko's and Satsuki's part to realize that Naruko lost a button on the top of her pajamas, revealing more of her already outlined chest.

"Fine but this is really uncomfortable." Naruko said with a sigh, returning to her spot in bed. Satsuki turned off the lights and got in bed, she jumped in shock when Naruko wrapped her arms around her.

"Naruko, what are you doing?" Satsuki asked feeling her heart race and her desires return. "Getting close to you." Naruko said, Satsuki was suddenly aware of Naruko's breasts pressing on her back.

"Hey Satsuki, who do you like?" Naruko asked causing Satsuki's panic to get worse. "W-what kind of question is that?" Satsuki asked trying to suppress her desires.

"Well you could have anyone you wanted in the academy so I was wondering." Naruko explained, Satsuki felt more frustrated than ever before. "I'm not going to tell you that." Satsuki said trying to brush off what Naruko said.

"You have to tell me." Naruko said making her hold on Naruko tighter. "No." Satsuki responded in a sterner voice.

"Why won't you tell me? Naruko asked, Satsuki was at her breaking point. Satsuki hadn't seen Naruko for 3 years, without trying to 'kill' her, and then suddenly Naruko was in her bed next to her asking her who she loved.

" ...Satsuki?" Naruko asked, Satsuki had gone quiet. Satsuki turned around and wrapped her arm around the back of Naruko's head and before she could react her and Satsuki's lips met.

Satsuki couldn't believe what she did and broke the kiss immediately, Naruko was too surprised to react. Satsuki pushed Naruko off of her and ran, Naruko was left there completely stunned.

Naruko sat up and stared at the door, unsure of what she should do. 'Satsuki… loved me but we are both girls' Naruko thought to herself… 'and I call her my Onne-chan', Naruko felt her heart start to race.

Naruko knew that she liked to be around Satsuki and her heart felt weird when she was around her but since they are both girls so there was no way they could go out right? Naruko was more confused than she had ever been in her life.

* * *

Satsuki was sitting on the edge of a deck staring down into the pond below her, she still couldn't believe she was so stupid it wouldn't matter because she would be leaving tommorow anyway.

"I was really the one you loved, Satsuki?" Naruko asked making Satsuki jump. "Just go away Naruko, I know you don't feel the same as me so you don't have to bother with me anymore." Satsuki said, Naruko sat down next to her.

"What is it like?" Naruko asked, Satsuki gave Naruko a confused look. "...being in love with me." Naruko clarified, Satsuki looked down. "Well… my heart speeds up when I think of you." Satsuki said trying to keep out of the details of how she felt and what she wanted to do to Naruko.

"Eh… that happens to me too." Naruko said, Satsuki looked up at Naruko with shock. "But… I thought you liked Sakuran." Satsuki countered, Naruko gave Satsuki a confused look.

"I do." Naruko said, causing Satsuki to become even more confused. "But you just said that you loved me." Satsuki said, Naruko gave Satsuki another confused look.

"I never said that, I only said my heart speeds up when I think of you." Naruko 'explained, Satsuki let out a sigh. "You chased me for 3 years and your heart speeds up when you think of me, if that's not love I don't know what is, I should have seen it earlier." Satsuki stated moving closer to Naruko.

"But… that can't be." Naruko said getting more nervous and moving away from Satsuki. Satsuki kept moving closer, Naruko suddenly felt her heart beating a lot faster.

Satsuki was certain that Naruko loved her, she moved closer until her and Naruko's lips met.

* * *

**A/N:**I don't like this. See you in two weeks.


	13. Chapter 13 Fusion part 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and I don't have a beta writer so this story's quality might not be up to the best of standards. This will be a Yuri pairing between female Naruto and female Sasuke so you have been warned.

Satsuki = fem Sasuke

Naruko = fem Naruto

* * *

It had been, what felt like forever, before Iruka returned. Sakuran was constantly asking her questions for most of the time him and Naruko were gone, Sakuran was monologuing the rest of the time.

Iruka led the two into a large room with a bunch of other genin in it and Naruko. "Are you ok and what is causing your… condition?" Satsuki asked, Naruko's fox ears and tail lowered slightly. "I-I'll tell you later." Naruko said uncharacteristically quiet.

Satsuki eyed Naruko suspiciously but let it go. They next turned their attention to the Hokage who had just appeared on stage. The Hokage began talking about the deeper meaning of the chunin exams.

Satsuki and Sakuran was too distracted by the recent events, Satsuki was concerned with Naruko's changes while Sakuran was still concerned with Satsuki. Naruko was listening intently to the Hokage, unaware of her other teammates concerns.

The Hokage finished his speech by saying that there would be a preliminary exam and that anyone who wanted could quite now while not affecting their teammates.

"You should forfeit." Sakuran said, Satsuki immediately rejected the idea. "I'm fine." Satsuki said sternly. "But that mark on your neck is affecting you, Naruko you back me up on this, right?" Sakuran asked trying to convince Satsuki.

"Well… I don't like it, but I trust Satsuki to be ok." Naruko said, Sakuran sighed in defeat. "Now that everyone is ready we will pick the contestants randomly." As the Hokage spoke the monitor behind him turned on and began the randomization process.

* * *

[I'm going to skip this part because the only difference is that Naruko cheers Satsuki on.]

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruko vs Inuzuka Kiba." the monitor showed, Kiba made a comment about how easy this would be as he and Naruko jumped down from the viewing platform. "Easy? Say that after you win." Naruko responded to Kiba's remark.

"Whatever you say foxy." Kiba shot back, this was all that was needed to convince Naruko to use her fox chakra and beat Kiba in one shot. "You can sit this one out Akamaru." Kiba said putting down his dog.

"Huh you have that puppy fight for you and isn't bringing a puppy in cheating?" Naruko asked Hayato. "No, it's considered a ninja tool so it's allowed." Hayato responded.

"Are you both ready?" Hayato asked, the both of them nodded."Begin." Hayato said knowing with Naruko's new features this might be an interesting fight. Kiba charged at Naruko, intent on taking her out with one hit.

Naruko vanished a moment before Kiba hit her, she reappeared behind him a moment later. "I thought this was going to be easy?" Naruko asked as red chakra swirled around her body.

Kiba quickly regained his composer and charged her again, Naruko vanished again and reappeared behind Kiba. This went on for a few minutes with Naruko continuing to taut Kiba, he finally had enough.

"Ok Akamaru, let's do this." Kiba said throwing Akamaru a food pill and taking one for himself.

Kiba got down on all fours and used his man beast clone jutsu.

Naruko realized that she didn't have much of her fox chakra left and decided to end this fight. Both Akamaru and Kiba charged Naruko this time, Naruko could tell which is which with chakra sensing.

Naruko vanished again and punched Kiba in the stomach with all of her strength, Kiba was thrown across the room and knocked unconscious. Hayate walked over to Kiba's body to make sure he was unconscious, "Uzumaki Naruko is the winner."

"That was easy." Naruko said jumping back up to the stands.

* * *

[Skipping the next part because you've probably already read it a thousand times.]

* * *

"What do you mean I can't see her?" Naruko asked the nurse, wanting to make sure her girlfriend was ok. "I'm sorry but we were told that she can't have any visitors at this moment." The Nurse explained to Naruko's disappointment.

Naruko was just about to leave before she saw Kakashi walking out of the hallway. "Hey sensei." Naruko shouted getting Kakashi's attention.

"Sorry Naruko I can't train you but don't worry I got someone better." Kakashi said a bit stressed from meeting Orochimaru. Naruko looked up at him slightly confused, "I was going to ask if you could let me see Satsuki."

"Oh, I'm sorry but I can't do that." Kakashi said awkwardly. Naruko ears and tails dropped slightly, "Well who is going to train me."

"That would be me." Ebisu said, Naruko turned to face him and then looked at Kakashi. "Please tell me you aren't serious, that this pervert is going to be training me."

* * *

**A/N:**Sorry I haven't been updating for a while, I got sick and just recently recovered. This chapter is a bit shorter than normal because I want to get back into the flow of things mainly. I haven't written in a while so the quality of the chapter is probably lower as well. I'm going to try and improve my writing quality as well as make another fanfic. This time I will have one week for this fanfic another week for a bet and another for my other fanfic. I don't know when I will start it so we will just have to see. I will hopefully see you in two weeks.


	14. Update

...So I know I said I was going to start another fanfic this week but I have decided that I'm probably going to take the next two weeks off writing fanfiction for thanksgiving. I am also going to be taking off the last two weeks of December and the first week of January so I think it would be kind of stupid to start a new fanfic at this time. I am going to wait until the second week of january to start it. I am going to try to use my breaks to come up with better ways to write my fanfiction which hopefully work. I only realized this after writing half of the first chapter of my new fanfic and its too late for me to write another chapter so… it looks like I'm taking this week off as well. Please forgive me.


End file.
